Sex, sex, sex, And don’t forget the Violence !
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: FEMSLASH JJ/FAITH - K pour l'instant - âme sensible s’abstenir, nous ne censurerons pas les détails des scènes de crime et encore moins la perversité dont font preuve les Serial Killers - Merci de lire les notes et le résumé pour vous situer.


**FANDOM **: Criminal Minds

**TITRE** : Sex, sex, sex, And don't forget the Violence !

**AUT****EURS** : SF/Jem

**RATING** : NC17 sur du long terme (âme sensible s'abstenir, nous ne censurerons pas les détails des scènes de crime et encore moins la perversité dont font preuve les Serial Killers)

**PAIRING **: Faith Ryan – Jennifer Jarreau (JJ)

**DATE:** 22 janvier 2010

**Beta reader **: Aucun pour l'instant. (des volontaires ? m'envoyer un MP)

**Note** : Cette histoire est du femslash et implique(ra) une relation entre femmes. Possibilité de slash avec Spencer Reid.

**Note 2 **: Faith Ryan est un personnage rapporté de nos histoires originales. (Pour le physique, apparentez le physique de ce personnage à celui de Faith Lehane dans la série BTVS si vous voulez.) Pour situer sa psychologie, elle se rapporterait à celle des 3 tomes de « Serial Killer » (Je ne ferai pas de spoiler).

**Note 3 **: Cette version n'est pas corrigée. Je la met en ligne pour déjà savoir si elle suscite de l'intérêt ou non.

**A savoir** : Contrairement aux idées reçues, une enquête impliquant des Tueurs en série – ou généralement des criminels sexuels – ne se résout pas en 2 ou 3 jours, voir une semaine ou deux. Dresser le profil de ce type de personnes – homme ou femme – prend des mois, voire des années. (Dixit Micki Pistorius). Quand je parle de « dresser un profil », je parle de profil complexe, détaillé, pas un profil cliché type qui situent plus ou moins un tueur récidiviste dans une catégorie approximative comme on peut le voir dans la série. En ce sens, la série _Criminal Minds _n'est pas tout à fait cohérente. Ceci est notre avis selon nos recherches effectuées pendant des mois après maintes lectures sur ce vaste sujet. (Cf. les livres de Stéphane Bourgoin)

Pour les besoins de l'histoire et pour le timing, nous suivrons les chronologies parfois trop courtes de la série. Nous respecterons leurs fonctionnements basiques, leurs raisonnements succints, leurs façons simples et répétitives de dresser un profil, de parfois généraliser, parce que la réalité en matière de profiling est différente.

*********

**Résumé (Spoiler) **: Cette fanfiction se situe en début de Saison 2 à hauteur de l'épisode 2x05 (_Après la pause – « The Aftermath »_). Hotchner n'a pas parlé à Ellie Greenaway (_Elle _en version originale) – Considérons que l'épisode qui suit est le 2x06 mais n'aura rien à voir avec « _The Boogeyman _».

*********

Partie 1

Jason Gideon était assis face à Hotchner dans son bureau de la BAU1.

— N'oublie pas qu'elle est innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Depuis la mort de leur suspect à Dayton en Ohio suite à l'intervention d'Ellie, Hotchner demeurait préoccupé. Ellie avait stipulé dans sa déclaration avoir rejoint la demeure de William Lee – suspecté de viol – dans le but de l'interroger. Ce dernier avait sorti son arme et Ellie avait tiré en totale légitime défense. L'arme du suspect avait été retrouvée dans sa main à peine quelques minutes après l'appel d'Ellie. Les deux agents étaient pourtant persuadés que la déclaration d'Ellie était fausse. Ses réactions, son comportement pendant l'enquête le prouvaient. Hotchner répondit :

— Je lui ai pris rendez-vous. Elle va passer des tests psychologiques et nous aviserons.

La porte frappa et s'ouvrit sur Spencer Reid qui tenait devant lui un dossier épais :

— Je peux vous interrompre ?

Gideon détailla le jeune homme alors qu'Hotchner lui répondait positivement. Spencer posa le dossier sur le bureau et rajusta ses lunettes avant d'expliquer :

— Les bureaux du FBI de Los Angeles viennent de m'appeler et m'ont envoyé des documents sur une enquête en cours coordonnée avec la police locale. Tout ça est très étrange et je dois vous expliquer ce qu'il en est…

Il étala quelques clichés devant ses supérieurs, des photos d'une jeune femme décédée mais Gideon le coupa :

— Reid, on va attendre que les autres soient arrivés.

Le jeune homme se redressa et se reprit dans son emportement. Il rajusta ses lunettes.

— Oui, bien entendu.

Hotchner prit un des clichés du légiste et l'examina. Le corps de la jeune femme photographié était dans un état de décomposition avancé. Ce corps avait certainement été retrouvé dans l'eau. Une jambe était coupée, pour ne pas dire déchirée à la hauteur de l'aine droite.

— Tu nous résumes ?

Reid reprit donc :

— Plusieurs jeunes femmes ont disparu au cours des neufs derniers mois. Jusque là rien d'exceptionnel sauf qu'un corps a été retrouvé sur la plage de Malibu. Cette fille…

Il désigna les photos :

— Linda Hailey, 22 ans, était étudiante à UCLA.

Il s'arrêta et montra un autre cliché, la photo d'un pied sur lequel apparaissait un tatouage en forme de rose.

— Une partie d'un deuxième corps a permis l'identification d'une des filles portées disparues sur le même campus fréquenté par Linda. Kaileen Portman, 23 ans, également étudiante… Mon contact a dressé une victimologie qui laisse penser que toutes les disparitions de ce campus sont liées.

Gideon reprit les photos, les sourcils froncés :

— Combien ?

— Au total, vingt deux filles. Toutes blondes, âgées de 21 à 25 ans. Elles suivent des cursus différents, ne se connaissaient pas mais fréquentaient toutes l'université de Los Angeles.

Après l'annonce de ce chiffre, les deux hommes relevèrent leur regard inquiet sur Spencer Reid en mesurant la portée de cette enquête à l'autre bout du pays. Hotchner regarda Gideon :

— Prévenez les autres, nous partons dans la matinée, j'attends de voir Ellie.

*********

Jennifer Jarreau s'était assise dans l'avion privé appartenant à leur bureau. Elle avait vu Ellie quitter le bureau de Hotchner et la voyait plus tendue et sur le recul au fil des jours. Depuis son retour dans l'équipe et surtout depuis les évènements à Dayton, Ellie lui semblait plus froide, plus distante et elle le comprenait. Son regard parcourait les clichés donnés par Spencer mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle le releva sur Ellie assise deux fauteuils plus loin. La brune avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles, le visage tourné vers le hublot. JJ avait bien tenté de lui parler mais Ellie demeurait distante et se fermait à tout dialogue. Elle se leva pourtant et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle attendit que la brune ait ôté ses écouteurs et la regarde avant de dire plus bas.

— Je voulais te dire que quoi qu'il se soit passé à Dayton je suis de ton côté.

Ellie la fixa de ce regard détaché, comme ailleurs, mais ce dernier se fit moins froid et révéla tout ce trouble qui l'habitait depuis son retour aux bureaux.

— Tu n'as pas à te sentir concernée. C'est pas à toi que j'en veux, c'était pas à toi d'assurer mes arrières et encore moins de me protéger.

JJ se pinça les lèvres sans la quitter des yeux, compatissante. Quand Ellie s'était faite tirer dessus quelques mois plus tôt, tous s'étaient inquiétés, certains plus que d'autres, en proie à leur culpabilité pour des raisons diverses. Hotchner avait été celui à lui dire de rentrer chez elle mais rien n'avait été fait pour les protéger alors que l'homme qu'ils recherchaient connaissait tout de leur vie respective. Elle reprit :

— Je comprendrai sans doute jamais ce que tu ressens mais si t'as besoin de parler…

Ellie la coupa.

— Je ne veux pas ta pitié JJ…

La blonde tentait de relativiser cette amertume flagrante émanant d'Ellie. Elle et Ellie s'étaient toujours bien entendues jusqu'à présent et elle devinait que cette froideur était due à des réactions post-traumatiques. Elle resta naturelle et répondit :

— En tout cas, sache que je suis là si un jour t'as besoin.

Elle se releva sans rien rajouter et retourna à sa place en croisant le regard intrigué de Gideon.

*********

Quelques heures plus tard - Los Angeles.

Deux quatre-quatres noirs se garèrent devant les bureaux fédéraux de L.A. et toute l'équipe pénétra dans le grand bâtiment vitré. En franchissant les portes principales, Gideon tendit des badges à chacun de ses collègues afin qu'ils puissent aller et venir dans les locaux. Bien sûr, ils n'eurent aucun besoin de se présenter à l'accueil et purent directement monter au dernier étage où se trouvait le département criminel. Une fois arrivés, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un hall où se trouvait un autre comptoir. Derrière, une grande baie vitrée se dressait la large plate forme des bureaux. Un homme les conduisit jusqu'à une salle de réunion et tous y pénétrèrent avant d'y trouver un des agents qui n'était autre que le contact de Spencer. Ce dernier fit donc les présentations :

— Voici l'agent Ryan…

Il détailla la concernée qui approchait, une jeune femme brune d'environ trente ans.

— Faith, je te présente l'agent Gideon, Hotchner, Jarreau, Morgan et Greenaway.

Faith avait détaillé chacun des collègues de Spencer durant ses présentations afin de se faire une rapide idée des personnes avec qui elle devrait travailler. Elle savait que cette équipe était composée de profilers sortis du quartier général en Virginie. A son tour, elle présenta son équipe qui se résumait à trois autres personnes.

— Et voici mon équipe, les agents Hebs, Logan et Wilder. J'imagine que vous avez déjà tous lu le dossier ?

Reid répondit spontanément en rajustant ses lunettes.

— Oui et c'est tout à fait passionnant je dois dire. J'ai eu le temps de faire quelques recherches sur…

Hotchner l'interrompit dans son nouvel emportement.

— On a lu. Où en êtes-vous dans vos investigations ?

L'équipier de Faith Ryan, Don Hebs, commença.

— Nous avons interrogé les familles des victimes, les amis, les professeurs et élèves évidemment. Nous n'avons rien. Kaileen Portman et Linda Hailey ne se connaissaient pas, pas plus qu'il n'y a de lien avec les autres filles disparues. Rien ne prouve que les vingt deux disparitions sont liées ni qu'elles aient un rapport avec le cadavre de cette fille qui s'est échouée sur la plage.

Gideon acquiesça, ses doigts frottant son menton. Il reporta son regard sur Faith Ryan qui avait contacté Reid :

— Comment cette affaire a-t-elle atterri dans vos bureaux ?

Faith jeta un regard sur Spencer avant de répondre à ce type plus âgé qui devait avoir aux alentours de la cinquantaine.

— J'ai un ami qui bosse au commissariat central. Ces attaques lui semblaient étranges alors il m'a fait parvenir le dossier. C'est moi qui ai décidé de le prendre pour faire des recherches et on a trouvé les deux filles dans le fichier des disparus. On bosse sur ce dossier depuis un mois. On a pas trouvé de lien direct entre toutes ces filles, mais d'après le légiste les deux sont mortes attaquées par un requin. Elles sont toutes blondes âgées entre vingt et vingt cinq ans. Alors, soit vous me trouvez un requin aussi intelligent que Spenc', soit un type s'amuse à lui donner à manger. En fait, je suis sûre de ce que j'avance, je vous ai appelé parce qu'il paraît que vous êtes les spécialistes et j'ai aussi besoin de votre docteur Reid qui en connaît un rayon sur ces poissons.

JJ commenta spontanément.

— Spenc' en connaît un rayon sur tout.

Le concerné rajouta.

— C'est vrai, mais j'ai étudié les requins pendant des années. J'accompagnais régulièrement un ami de ma mère à l'aquarium national de San Francisco quand j'avais onze ans.

Gideon reprit :

— Si notre homme nourrit les requins, il les connaît. Il a un bateau et connaît la mer.

Reid garda son enthousiasme.

— Je vais me procurer une carte de la côte et étudier les courants. Les deux corps ont été retrouvés sur la même plage. J'arriverai peut-être à définir une zone d'ancrage du bateau.

L'agent Wilder, une femme âgée de la quarantaine, se leva et fixa Faith.

— Je vais l'aider.

Hotchner reprit en regardant Faith Ryan :

— Puisque vous connaissez la région, prenez l'agent Jarreau avec vous et faites le tour des ports et marinas aux alentours de la plage de Malibu. Interrogez les pêcheurs, les propriétaires des bateaux. Contactez les gardiens et voyez s'il y a des caméras de vidéos surveillances.

Il regarda Derek Morgan :

— Contacte Garcia qu'elle nous envoie toutes les archives qui concernent les attaques de requins dans la région.

Reid l'interrompit :

— La dernière attaque de requin sur une plage de Malibu remonte à juin 1975. La victime, Ronan Morino est décédé suite à ses blessures. Le requin a été chassé et tué trois jours plus tard. Il s'agissait d'un requin tigre de quatre mètre cinquante. Une espèce plutôt rare dans nos eaux d'ailleurs.

Hotchner poursuivit donc :

— Dans ce cas toi et Ellie irez réinterrogez les familles et amis des disparues qu'on reprenne la victimologie depuis le début et qu'on détermine un mode opératoire.

Il regarda l'autre équipier de Faith Ryan, l'agent Hebs :

— Je vous accompagne sur le campus. Notre suspect doit y passer du temps pour repérer ses proies. Il y est certainement étudiant.

Gideon conclut :

— Je vais aller voir le légiste qui a examiné les corps, je souhaite lui parler.

JJ demanda à Hotchner :

— On prévient pas les médias qu'un requin rode autour des plages ?

— Pas pour l'instant. Nous aviserons quand nous aurons assez d'informations nous permettant de dresser le profil.

— Ok.

Les coéquipiers de Faith la regardèrent après les ordres donnés par cet agent des bureaux de Quantico. Elle leur fit un signe de tête et reprit.

— Au travail.

Elle contourna les agents en lançant un regard sur Reid et partit prendre ses clefs de voiture sur son bureau avant de quitter la plate-forme en compagnie de l'agent Jarreau.

Une fois en dehors des bureaux fédéraux, JJ monta dans un quatre-quatre près de l'agent Ryan qui s'installait derrière le volant.

— A ma connaissance, il n'y a jamais eu de cas similaire. Je trouve étrange qu'un homme puisse donner ses victimes en pâture à un requin. C'est ambitieux d'avoir fait un tel rapprochement avec les disparitions de ces filles sur le campus d'UCLA.

Faith lança un regard sur l'agent Jarreau. Elle la détailla suffisamment pour remarquer ses traits plutôt attirants et sourit légèrement.

— Tu fais partie de la super équipe de profilers, tu devrais savoir que tout est possible chez les serial killers. J'imagine qu'il doit avoir un penchant pour les requins et que les dents de la mer est son film préféré.

— Je fais partie de l'équipe mais je ne suis pas profiler. Je suis juste un agent de liaison pour ne pas dire que je suis la seule personne réellement sociable de l'équipe.

Sur cette remarque, Faith ricana en silence. Elle n'en doutait pas après avoir vu les coéquipiers de la blonde et leur manière de se comporter.

— Tes collègues devraient d'abord s'analyser avant de faire leur job.

— Ils ont tous leur caractère mais sont très bons dans ce qu'ils font.

Faith jeta un autre regard sur sa collègue ponctuelle et continua de rouler en direction de la première marina sans rien ajouter.

*********

Reid s'était assis devant l'ordinateur du bureau de Megan Wilder et continuait d'étudier les courants océaniques en fonction de la plage où les corps avaient été retrouvés. L'agent Wilder présenta l'écran à Reid qui montrait une carte.

— Les courants viennent généralement du nord et les rapports du légiste indiquent que les corps auraient gagné la plage après avoir dérivé un ou deux jours. On devrait pouvoir trouver la zone où elles se sont faites attaquer si on la calcule.

Elle sourit au jeune agent et rajouta.

— Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais un génie.

Reid esquissa un léger sourire timide en lançant un coup d'œil sur l'agent près de lui. Il détermina la zone concernée par les courants près des plages et fit un agrandissement précis sur son écran.

— Nous y sommes. Notre suspect doit revenir précisément dans ce secteur. Au delà, les courants n'amèneraient pas les corps où ils ont été trouvés.

Il pianota sur le clavier et lança une impression avant de récupérer la page.

— Ca couvre un rayon d'environ dix kilomètres. C'est assez large mais je ne peux pas être plus précis. Si le bateau s'est ancré en dehors de cette zone, les corps auront dérivé vers le large et dans ce cas il nous sera quasiment impossible de les retrouver.

Megan répliqua sur la remarque de Reid.

— Il se peut aussi que les autres corps aient été… Dévoré entièrement, ce qui expliquerait qu'on ne les aurait pas retrouvées.

*********

Gideon avait rejoint le laboratoire du légiste du F.B.I afin de s'entretenir avec lui sur les résultats de ses examens. Il avait parcouru les rapports préliminaires, mais souhaitaient en discuter avec le légiste de vive voix. Ce dernier lui présenta un bocal et expliqua :

— C'est une dent retrouvée sur le corps de Linda Hailey. D'après la taille, je dirais qu'elle appartient à un requin mesurant entre quatre et cinq mètres.

— Combien de temps la victime a-t-elle dérivé ?

— Entre vingt quatre et quarante huit heures. L'état du corps resté dans l'eau salée trop longtemps m'empêche d'être plus précis.

— A-t-elle été droguée ou endormie ?

— Non, mais un hématome au niveau du crâne laisse supposer qu'on l'a frappé ou qu'elle s'est cognée.

Gideon acquiesça. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas examiner le corps mis en terre quelques semaines plus tôt.

*********

L'agent Hotchner et Hebs avaient rejoint le campus d'UCLA, l'université de Los Angeles. Ils avaient trouvé l'étudiante qui partageait la chambre d'une des victimes. Hotchner prit la parole en premier à l'égard de la jeune femme.

— Savez-vous si Kaileen avait l'habitude de sortir souvent ?

— Non, pas vraiment. Elle était plutôt du genre à rester dans la chambre pour étudier, mais j'ai déjà répondu aux questions de vos collègues.

L'agent Hebs enchaîna aussitôt dans un air rassurant.

— Nous le savons, mais nous avons besoin d'avoir le plus de détails possibles pour connaître les circonstances de son accident.

En effet, aux yeux du public, des témoins ou de l'entourage des victimes, il s'agissait pour l'instant d'un malheureux accident qui avait causé la mort des deux victimes. Hotchner poursuivit son interrogatoire :

— Est-ce que Kaileen avait un petit ami ou un ami avec qui elle avait l'habitude de traîner ?

— Non. Evidemment, elle connaissait quelques personnes ici, comme je la connaissais aussi, mais elle était célibataire.

— Quelqu'un aurait-il pu lui en vouloir ou lui vouloir du mal ?

— Non, non, je vois pas. Pas au point de vouloir sa mort.

L'agent Hebs demanda à son tour.

— Savez-vous si elle avait l'habitude d'aller sur la plage non loin de Malibu ?

— Je sais pas. J'imagine qu'elle allait y faire un tour comme tout le monde, mais on a jamais parlé de ça.

Hotchner entendit sonner son portable et décrocha sans attendre :

— Hotchner ?

**#**___C'est JJ. On a un autre cadavre sur la plage._

— On arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et détailla la jeune femme :

— Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions.

L'agent Debs lui tendit une carte :

— Appelez-nous si quoi que ce soit vous revient.

Tous les deux sortirent sans attendre afin de quitter le campus.

*********

Quelques policiers avaient dressé un barrage afin de tenir les riverains écartés de la scène de crime. Reid et l'agent Wilder interrogeaient déjà l'homme qui avait prévenu la police locale.

Faith avait appelé l'équipe scientifique sur place afin qu'ils puissent procéder aux premiers examens. Le corps, ou ce qu'il en restait, se résumait au buste, au bras gauche et à la tête d'une jeune femme. L'autre bras et les jambes avaient été arrachés et des traces de lacérations apparaissaient sur le buste et le visage. Gideon, qui avait été prévenu lui aussi, approcha et scruta le reste de la victime dans une expression rebutée. Il demanda à l'attention de Faith.

— Quand l'a-t-on trouvé ?

— Le type là-bas, faisait son jogging et nous a appelé dès qu'il est tombé sur le corps.

Le médecin légiste se redressa et s'approcha des enquêteurs.

— C'est une fille qui a aux alentours de la vingtaine, blonde, comme les autres à première vue, mais j'en saurai davantage lorsque je l'aurai examiné en détail. Le corps se trouve sur la plage depuis environs trois heures.

Gideon rajouta.

— Elle a donc été attaquée ou jetée à l'eau hier.

Hotchner reprit.

— Nous devons d'abord trouver l'identité de cette fille.

Gideon affichait une mine préoccupée, le regard dans le vide.

— Le profil reste vague, nous n'avons aucun mode opératoire, si ce n'est que ces pauvres filles ont été attaquées par un requin.

Il se tourna sur Hotchner et rajouta.

— Appelle-les autres, on repart aux bureaux.

Plus loin, JJ répondait aux questions des premiers journalistes déjà sur place. Comme demandé par Hotchner, elle ne devait pas inquiéter la population et les riverains, et officiellement, ce corps retrouvé était le premier. Elle s'adressa donc à quelques personnes regroupées devant les barrages.

— Toutes nos équipes coopèrent pour déterminer les raisons de la mort de cette jeune femme.

— Quel est son nom ?

— Nous ne savons pas pour l'instant.

— Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre ?

— Nous n'en avons aucune certitude mais vous serez contacté dès que nous pourrons répondre à vos questions plus en détails.

Elle conclut rapidement et rejoignit ses collègues vers le parking avant de monter dans un des quatre-quatre.

*********

Toute l'équipe se regroupa dans la salle de réunion des bureaux de Los Angeles. L'agent Ryan était aussi présente tout comme ses collègues afin de réunir les informations que chacun avait recueilli. Ce nouveau corps découvert pourrait au moins les faire avancer en leur donnant davantage d'indices. Tous s'assirent autour de la grande table qui se trouvait face à un écran et un grand tableau. Gideon demeura debout, un gobelet de café à la main et prit la parole.

— Cette fois, nous avons à faire à un homme qui ne tue pas de ses mains, mais qui fonctionne de la même manière que les autres. Même si cette affaire est plus que particulière, nous devons procéder comme nous le faisons d'habitude.

Derek Morgan reprit, un stylo entre les doigts.

— Toutes ses victimes sont étudiantes et blondes. Les rapports du légiste font référence à des coups portés avant la mort, probablement au moment de l'agression.

Hotchner ajouta :

— Notre suspect est un voyeur, sadique et rien ne laisse supposer pour l'instant qu'il éprouve de l'excitation sexuelle lorsqu'il voit mourir ses victimes.

Reid affirma :

— J'opterais pour une certaine forme de soulagement. Si notre homme en est là, il a eu une expérience traumatisante avec les requins.

L'agent Greenaway intervint aussi :

— Il doit forcément être passionné par les requins pour arriver à le trouver, à savoir à quel moment et comment l'attirer avant de jeter ses filles à l'eau.

Reid rectifia :

— Rien ne prouve qu'un seul et même requin est en cause.

L'agent Logan poursuivit sur cette remarque.

— On a qu'à trouver les requins ou balayer la zone où ce type aurait jeté les filles à l'eau, non ?

Sa collègue, l'agent Wilder répondit :

— Non, la zone en question fait plus de dix kilomètres de diamètre, il nous faudrait faire appel aux garde côtes et nous ne sommes même pas sûrs de trouver notre homme.

Hotchner lança un coup d'œil sur sa montre.

— Il est tard. Nous reprendrons demain. Nous vérifierons les enregistrements de vidéos surveillances ainsi que la liste des navires suspects.

Tous se levèrent, prirent leurs affaires, dossiers avant de quitter la salle de conférence. JJ enfila sa veste alors que Gideon et Hotchner parlaient plus loin de l'avancement de l'enquête avec Faith Ryan. Ellie approcha de la blonde :

— Tu rentres à l'hôtel ?

JJ ramena son sac à main sur l'épaule et la regarda :

— Je vais pas tarder, j'aimerais commencer à regarder la liste des bateaux des marinas.

Ellie était consciente de son état nerveux depuis son retour au sein de l'équipe. Elle savait également que son attitude envers ses collègues était parfois vive. Elle ne pouvait l'empêcher. Sa rancune envers certains demeurait intacte. Elle acquiesça et s'apprêta à partir mais JJ l'interpella :

— Ellie… Je passe te voir après si tu veux.

La brune la détailla un instant, devant la porte et répondit d'un signe négatif de la tête.

— Non, je vais en ville. A demain…

L'agent Jarreau la suivit des yeux. Faith Ryan approcha d'elle après avoir été témoin de ce bref échange entre les deux agents. Elle ramassa ses notes et commenta à l'attention de JJ.

— Je vais chercher les enregistrements, tu veux venir ?

— Ils sont déjà prêts ?

Faith rangea ses notes dans son sac et répondit :

— Ouais, je dois aller les chercher.

— Je t'accompagne alors.

JJ lança un coup d'œil sur Hotchner et suivit son binôme ponctuel en dehors de la salle de conférence. Elle marcha à travers la plateforme de bureaux en direction de l'ascenseur et y pénétra. Reid les rejoignit rapidement, se faufila dans la cabine dans un petit saut agile avant que les portes ne se referment.

— Tu aurais pu m'attendre.

JJ pensa que cette remarque lui était adressée et répondit :

— On retourne au port chercher les enregistrements vidéo.

Reid plissa les yeux un instant en regardant les deux jeunes femmes à tour de rôle. Il les arrêta sur JJ :

— Ellie t'a dit quoi avant de partir ?

— Elle m'a demandé si je rentrais à l'hôtel.

— Et elle, elle rentre ?

— Elle va en ville.

Reid se pinça les lèvres un instant et sortit de la cabine devant JJ et Faith avant de s'éloigner d'un pas pressé tout en sortant son téléphone. La blonde devinait qu'il allait appeler Ellie. L'inquiétude de Reid était flagrante et elle le savait sensible. Faith n'avait rien dit, mais avait écouté ce nouvel échange au sujet de l'agent Greenaway. Elle grimpa dans le quatre-quatre, suivie de JJ et demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ta collègue ?

JJ hésitait à répondre. A vrai dire, depuis le retour d'Ellie, personne ne parlait plus du drame qui l'avait frappé. Hotchner et Gideon restaient fixés sur leurs enquêtes, ne laissant aucune place aux discussions plus privées et seul Derek et Reid semblaient aussi concernés qu'elle l'était. Pouvoir se confier à une personne extérieure à leur groupe ne pouvait que la soulager. Elle expliqua :

— Ellie s'est faite agresser chez elle il y a quatre mois. Un homme nous a manipulé, s'est introduit dans nos vies privées pour nous amener jusqu'à lui. Il s'est introduit chez Ellie et lui a tiré dessus parce que nous n'avions pas suivi une de ses demandes.

Faith jeta un regard sur la blonde près d'elle tout en conduisant en direction du poste central de sécurité où se trouvaient les enregistrements. Elle sortit une cigarette et ouvrit la vitre avant de répondre.

— C'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle pète les plombs. Personne va lui parler ? Vous êtes tous des profilers pourtant, ça se voit qu'elle va pas bien et qu'elle est prête à exploser.

JJ hésita encore mais poursuivit :

— Je crois qu'elle a déjà explosé. Nous étions à Dayton en Ohio la semaine dernière pour enquêter sur des viols en série. Elle a tué notre suspect… Enfin… Officiellement c'était de la légitime défense.

Faith parvenait à comprendre cette réaction de la part de l'agent Greenaway. Lorsqu'une personne était touchée et affectée dans une équipe, la cohésion s'en retrouvait menacée. Elle le savait puisqu'elle aussi devait faire attention à ce type d'accident et de désagrément. Elle arrêta la voiture devant un bâtiment et en descendit, accompagnée de JJ.

— Tant que personne ou que votre chef n'ira pas discuter avec elle, ça continuera.

— Elle ne discutera pas avec Gideon ou Hotch. C'est Hotch qui lui a dit de rentrer chez elle ce jour là. Pour elle, ils n'ont pas su la protéger et elle n'a pas tord dans le fond.

Sur cette remarque de la part de l'agent Jarreau, Faith constatait que le trouble de l'agent Greenaway se répercutait maintenant sur ses collègues. Elle n'était pas au fait de toute l'histoire, mais comprenait que ce problème pourrait devenir celui de toute leur équipe dans les semaines à venir. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et demanda les enregistrements à l'homme qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir en lui présentant sa plaque. Ce dernier revint avec un carton et le lui tendit.

— Tout est là.

— Merci, nous vous les rendrons quand on aura terminé.

Faith fit signe à l'agent Jarreau de la suivre à l'extérieur avant de retourner à leur véhicule. Une fois installée derrière le volant, elle reprit.

— Ca te dérange pas si on va chez moi pour les visionner ?

— Non, non.

Faith reprit la route en direction de West Hollywood où se trouvait son appartement. Ses réflexions repartaient sur l'enquête en cours, sur ce type qui s'amusait à jeter des filles au requin. Cette affaire était pour le moins particulière et sortait de l'ordinaire. Le mode opératoire de ce tueur se différenciait de ceux de tous les autres meurtriers récidivistes et cela ne rendait le dossier que plus compliqué. Elle lança quelques regards à l'agent prés d'elle tout en scrutant son profil et demanda :

— T'as jamais pensé à être profiler comme vos collègues ? A force de travailler avec eux, t'as pas envie de participer davantage ?

JJ plissa les yeux sur cette question qu'Hotchner lui avait posé il y a peu. Ce dernier lui avait dit que tout le monde voulait être profiler mais elle ne voyait pas les choses ainsi.

— Quand je vois les autres se mettre à la place de ces assassins je préfère rester à la mienne, les aider comme je peux, m'occuper des journalistes, parler aux familles et éventuellement les aider dans des tâches simples quand ils sont débordés. Je me vois pas du tout dire de tel ou tel tueur qu'il pense de telle ou telle façon en fonction d'indices trouver sur telle ou telle scène de crime. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de logique à leurs déductions mais c'est pas mon truc.

Faith esquissa un léger sourire et répondit :

— Alors, ton truc, c'est plutôt le social, le devant de la scène. C'est toi qui joues le rôle du porte-parole et qui passe à l'écran pour parler au nom de tes collègues. Je sais pas ce qu'est le mieux entre prendre la place des tueurs et affronter l'entourage des victimes et les journalistes.

Faith s'arrêta devant une résidence et descendit de la voiture avant de prendre le carton sur la banquette arrière. Elle reprit sur le même ton plus léger.

— Je voudrais pas te faire peur, mais en général, c'est souvent la blonde de l'équipe qui est prise pour cible. Profiler ou pas.

JJ esquissa un léger sourire en gardant son sac à la main et suivit l'agent Ryan jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Le digicode composé, la porte vitrée se déverrouilla dans un petit bruit électrique et la blonde entra dans un couloir avant de rejoindre un ascenseur :

— Reid serait là, il te dirait que statistiquement les agents fédéraux ne sont pas les cibles des tueurs récidivistes et contrairement à Ellie je suis rarement, voire jamais sur le terrain.

Faith ricana sur cette référence au docteur Reid et entra dans l'ascenseur en appuyant sur la touche du dernier étage.

— J'entends déjà Spenc' me réciter un de ses bouquins. Et t'apprendras que ses statistiques se vérifient pas toujours. Lui aussi peut raconter des conneries, même avec ses 180 de QI.

— Il dit souvent des vérités. C'est une encyclopédie sur pattes.

JJ la suivit à travers un couloir et s'arrêta à une porte que l'agent Ryan ouvrit. Elle entra dans un appartement spacieux, coloré et lumineux sous les deux lampes halogènes qui s'allumèrent. Elle sentit aussitôt quelque chose se frotter à son mollet et son regard se tourna sur un chat au long poil gris et aux yeux or. Elle posa son sac sur la première commode à l'entrée et se baissa sans attendre à hauteur du félin pour le prendre dans ses bras.

— Salut toi… T'es accueillant dis-donc.

Faith referma la porte et posa ses clefs sur le meuble à l'entrée. Elle jeta un regard amusé sur son chat qui profitait de la nouvelle venue dans l'appartement.

— Et tu dois dire accueillante, sinon, elle risque de se vexer.

Faith avança dans le salon et posa le carton sur une table de verre ronde. Elle jeta sa veste sur le dossier du canapé et partit dans la cuisine où elle ouvrit le frigo.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

JJ vint s'asseoir sur le canapé en posant l'animal sur ses cuisses. Le persan se frotta à elle dans de légers coups de tête contre ses mains qui parcourait sa fourrure grise bleutée.

— Un café si tu as…

Faith referma la porte du frigo, une bouteille de bière dans la main et attrapa une tasse dans le placard qu'elle posa sous le percolateur. Elle prépara le café de l'agent Jarreau et revint dans le salon. Elle le posa devant la blonde. Elle saisit le carton sur la table afin de trier les enregistrements dans un ordre chronologique. Elle saisit le premier CD et l'inséra dans son lecteur. Elle prit un bloc note et un stylo et s'installa sur le canapé près de l'agent Jarreau.

— S'il a son bateau dans une marina, on est forcé de le voir sur un de ces enregistrements avec une de ses victimes.

JJ garda le félin sur elle en regardant les premières images défiler en mode accéléré.

— Si on liste les types qui se baladent avec des blondes, avec le nombre de filles qui se décolorent dans la région, la liste va être longue.

Faith ricana sur cette remarque et étendit ses jambes sur la table basse, les yeux sur l'écran.

— Faut bien commencer quelque part. Au moins, on pourra trier les propriétaires et les bateaux après. Ca nous fera des interrogatoires en moins.

JJ poussa doucement le chat encombrant afin de récupérer sa tasse de café qu'elle sucra. Elle en but quelques gorgées, jambes croisées et détailla Faith près d'elle qui se concentrait sur l'écran. Elle la vit arrêter l'image et noter les références de la bande, la date, l'heure, la tenue du jeune homme et celle de la jeune femme. Elle finit par récupérer le carton où se trouvaient les disques numériques et demanda :

— Tu as un ordinateur où je peux lire ceux là ?

Faith se redressa et saisit un ordinateur portable qui se trouvait sur la commode près du canapé. Elle le tendit à JJ.

— Tiens, t'as qu'à prendre celui-là.

JJ le ramena sur ses cuisses et l'alluma. Elle tria les disques sans se soucier de l'heure déjà tardive. Faith était plutôt de bonne compagnie et elle préférait être dans cet appartement chaleureux plutôt que seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle inséra l'un des disques dans le lecteur et entreprit le même travail qu'opérait Faith sur l'écran de télévision. Elle expliqua.

— Une fois identifié, on enverra les noms des suspects à Garcia, elle fera un second tri pour voir si notre homme a un casier.

— Garcia, c'est votre expert en informatique, c'est ça ?

— Une blonde sulfureuse qui est l'équivalent de Spenc' avec des claviers.

Faith ricana et se redressa pour aller ouvrir la baie vitrée avant de se réinstaller sur le canapé.

— Avec beaucoup plus de formes que Spenc', j'espère. Parce que le doc' est pas du genre sulfureux.

JJ sourit légèrement et mit sa séquence vidéo sur pause pour noter ses références

— Je le trouve mignon moi.

Faith plissa les yeux sur cette remarque. Elle les tourna sur JJ, intriguée et curieuse. Une blonde plutôt attirante semblait s'intéresser au docteur Reid. Elle alluma sa cigarette et demanda :

— Ouais, je vois… Le côté très coincé, intello et réservé avec une arme à la ceinture, c'est ça qui attire les filles, maintenant. Et il sait que tu le trouves… Mignon ?

JJ fronça les sourcils et répondit aussitôt.

— C'est pas parce que je le trouve mignon que j'ai envie de coucher avec lui. Et j'irai certainement pas lui dire ce que je pense.

Elle pianota sur le clavier afin de relancer la vidéo et rajouta.

— Spenc' est mignon mais Spenc' n'est pas mon type.

Faith leva les sourcils devant ce comportement défensif.

— Relax, je plaisantais, là… Et pourquoi t'irais pas lui dire ce que tu penses ?

JJ s'arrêta dans sa tâche et releva son regard sur Faith Ryan. Elle récupéra sa tasse en réfléchissant à une réponse à formuler.

— Je ne vois aucune raison de lui dire. Il pourrait se faire des idées et ça serait mal venu. On n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

Faith haussa les épaules et détourna son regard sur l'écran en posant sa cigarette allumée dans le cendrier.

— Ca lui ferait plaisir qu'une petite blonde lui dise qu'il est mignon. Ca le rendrait peut-être moins coincé et il se déciderait enfin à déboutonner le col de sa chemise.

JJ marqua une courte pause mais insista.

— Je ne lui dirai rien et je ne déboutonnerai ni sa chemise ni autre chose.

Elle secoua la tête et reporta son regard sur la vidéo :

— Puis il n'a que vingt cinq ans, c'est beaucoup trop jeune.

Faith s'amusait sur cette petite discussion qui tournait autour du docteur Reid et des goûts de l'agent Jarreau. Elle se releva, partit dans la cuisine chercher un paquet de chips et revint s'asseoir sur le canapé avant de reprendre :

— Parce que t'as quel âge ?

— J'ai vingt huit ans.

Faith présenta le paquet de chips ouvert devant la blonde et sourit une nouvelle fois :

— C'est sûr qu'entre vingt cinq et vingt huit, l'écart est énorme.

JJ prit un air convaincu en repoussant le paquet de chips d'un geste féminin de sa main.

— C'est énorme entre une fille et un garçon, oui. Et Reid a peut-être un siècle de connaissance d'avance sur moi, je doute fort qu'il soit aussi doué dans un lit que dans notre boulot.

Faith rit en silence sur cette dernière remarque qui en venait au sexe. Cette blonde l'amusait décidément. Elle piocha un pétale de chips et le croqua avant de répondre sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Il cache peut-être son jeu, tu sais ? Imagine qu'il ait lu le Kâma-Sûtra par exemple, aussi vite qu'il enregistre tous les autres bouquins qui passent entre ses mains… Tu peux pas savoir tant que t'as pas essayé.

— Qu'il cite les noms, les positions est une chose, qu'il excelle dans la pratique en est une autre !

Faith affichait maintenant une mine plus malicieuse devant les remarques et les réponses de la blonde.

— Alors si je comprends bien, t'attends que ton partenaire soit expert niveau sexe.

JJ arbora une expression déconcertante d'évidence :

— Quelle fille n'attend pas de son partenaire qu'il soit une bête de sexe ? Puis dans notre boulot, on a davantage besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui assure tu crois pas ?

Faith ne pouvait plus quitter son sourire ravi. Cette petite blonde de l'équipe des profilers s'accordaient parfaitement à ses goûts et elle se réjouissait de constater que la discussion tournait sur autre chose que leur enquête.

— Tu trouveras personne de plus d'accord que moi avec ça, mais en général, les filles sont pas vraiment portées sur le sexe, tu vois ?

JJ plissa les yeux sur cette remarque.

— Alors tu dois pas fréquenter les bonnes personnes.

Faith se défendit sur cette remarque.

— Admets que, même si elles sont d'accord pour prendre leur pied, ce qui est logique, les filles sont pas vraiment obsédées par le sexe et les expériences en tout genre.

JJ posa l'ordinateur près d'elle, plus intéressée par cette conversation. Elle croisa les jambes en buvant son café.

— Sois plus précise. Quel genre d'expériences ?

Sur cette question intriguée, Faith ricana. Elle venait d'avoir toute l'attention de la blonde et elle s'en réjouissait.

— Des expériences sexuelles, que tu peux faire à deux.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, décidément amusée et reprit :

— Te retrouver dans un lit avec une autre nana, par exemple. Ca, c'est une expérience.

JJ se mordit le coin de la lèvre en comprenant enfin où Faith voulait en venir depuis le début de leur conversation. Son regard la parcourut brièvement. Elle avait remarqué son allure un peu garçon manqué, arrogante, qui ressortait parfois à travers le comportement de certaines femmes de leur métier. A cela, elle mesurait aussi que le regard de Faith n'était pas celui d'une « femme », elle n'y voyait pas cette méfiance latente, cette distance née d'un sentiment refoulé ou retenu de jalousie. Elle répondit enfin :

— J'ai pas encore eu l'occasion.

Faith sourit d'un air malicieux et reporta son regard sur l'écran en répondant.

— Personne n'est parfait.

L'expression de JJ se fit plus espiègle et joueuse en voyant la façon détournée dont Faith Ryan la provoquait. Elle ramena l'ordinateur sur ses cuisses :

— Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'essaierai pas.

Faith la scruta du coin de l'œil sans quitter son petit sourire ravi. Elle mit l'enregistrement sur pause, nota l'heure et la date et répondit encore :

— Ce qui ne veut pas nécessairement dire que t'essaieras.

JJ ricana et secoua la tête en voyant que Faith la provoquait.

— T'en sais rien, tu me connais même pas !

Faith lui lança un regard toujours aussi malicieux et enchaîna :

— Ok, alors dis-moi à quel point t'es ouverte.

JJ eut un air plus désappointé sur cette demande qui la mettait à l'épreuve :

— J'ai pas à rentrer dans les détails. Je suis ouverte, c'est tout, mais je coucherai pas avec une fille qui ne m'attire pas, faut pas exagérer !

Faith se mordit le coin de la lèvre en ayant aussitôt une autre question en tête.

— Alors quel type de nana t'attirerait ?

JJ dut prendre une courte pause sur cette question qu'elle s'était déjà posée lors de discussions un peu similaires avec ses amis.

— C'est pas qu'une question de genre. C'est une question de personnalité, de charisme, de charme, et évidemment de physique. Je vais pas te dire d'entrée que je serai tentée par une grande brune aux cheveux longs d'un mètre soixante dix qui fait un quatre vingt dix C et qui parle couramment le russe. Ca n'a pas de sens, c'est le genre de choses que tu vois sur l'instant sans la préméditer.

La réponse perdait un peu Faith, mais elle n'en tenait pas rigueur. Cette discussion continuait de la réjouir et de lui plaire. JJ devenait de plus en plus intéressante.

— Une grande brune aux cheveux longs avec un quatre vingt dix C, je trouve ça déjà pas trop mal, moi. Mais t'as raison sur le fait qu'elle doit avoir un cerveau.

JJ reprit son léger sourire en constatant que Faith ramenait sa courte description à elle. Evidemment, une question la titilla et elle ne put s'empêcher de la poser :

— Et toi, c'est quoi ton type ?

Faith marqua une pause volontaire sur cette question dont la réponse traversait déjà son esprit. Son regard sur l'écran, elle afficha une mine naturelle, indifférente avant de répondre.

— Je sais pas… Là, comme ça, je te répondrais que j'aime bien les blondes.

JJ lança spontanément :

— T'es un sacré numéro tu sais.

Faith rit en silence en notant d'autres renseignements relatifs à l'enregistrement qu'elle visionnait.

— Je sais, ouais, un certain coincé à lunettes me le dit souvent.

Cette remarque intrigua davantage JJ qui plissa les yeux.

— Te le dis souvent ? Depuis quand tu connais Spenc' ?

Du coin de l'œil, Faith continuait de scruter sa collègue provisoire tout en vérifiant le déroulement des scènes à l'écran.

— Je l'ai connu en couches culottes, le doc'.

JJ se retrouva plus perplexe de cette réponse et son regard bleu s'agrandit quand elle comprit :

— C'est ton frère ?

Faith esquissa un léger sourire sur cette question qui sonnait davantage comme une affirmation stupéfaite. JJ avait bien des raisons pour être aussi surprise. Spencer et elle ne se ressemblaient pas du tout et tout les opposait ou presque, surtout dans leur allure respective.

— Demi-frère, mais pour moi, c'est mon frère. J'étais pas vraiment censée en parler, mais quand on est deux dans la même pièce, on arrive pas à faire semblant.

La blonde en restait stupéfaite.

— Je t'arrête. J'ai rien vu venir et je pense pas que les autres l'aient remarqué. Tu parles de profilers toi…

De nouveau, Faith rit en silence sur cette remarque judicieuse. En effet, toute l'équipe de profilers chevronnés n'avait vu que du feu entre elle et Spencer. Néanmoins, leurs traits de caractère ainsi que leur physique les aidaient à garder ce lien fraternel confidentiel.

— Ca va, vous avez une bonne excuse. Spenc' et moi, on a que dalle en commun hormis le flingue.

— Bon sang, Spenc' a une sœur et il m'en a jamais rien dit.

Elle repensa à la mère de son équipier que tous savaient malade psychologiquement et atteinte de schizophrénie.

— Vous êtes de mères différentes c'est ça ?

Faith constatait la curiosité exacerbée de JJ dans cette question. Elle se doutait aussi que son frère ne s'était pas beaucoup confié et elle le comprenait en songeant à sa mère.

— Ouais, c'est ça.

Le téléphone de Faith sonna au même instant et celle-ci répondit :

— Ryan ?

**# **_C'est Hebs. On a retrouvé Gary Willer, une patrouille l'a arrêté à la sortie d'un bar. Il est en garde à vue._

Faith se redressa en stoppant la lecture des enregistrements.

— J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et se leva en expliquant.

— Je dois retourner aux bureaux pour interroger un autre suspect, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'enquête, alors…

Elle jeta un regard sur son appartement avant de la fixer.

— Tu peux rester là.

JJ se leva à son tour, compréhensive. Si elle et les autres travaillaient sur une seule enquête à la fois, elle savait que les autres bureaux fédéraux avaient à charge plusieurs enquêtes à gérer.

— Non, je vais rentrer à l'hôtel.

Elle prit les Cdroms.

— J'amène ça avec moi, je te les ramène demain.

Faith enfila sa veste, prit ses clefs et son paquet de cigarettes.

— Je te raccompagne quand même, je vais pas laisser une petite blonde se promener dans les rues ce soir avec toutes ces attaques de requin, on sait jamais.

JJ garda son léger sourire sur cette remarque qui prenait désormais un sens différent après avoir partagé ces discussions avec la sœur de Spencer. Elle ne se priverait pas de taquiner ce dernier à ce sujet.

*********

Le lendemain et après une longue réunion, tous se réunirent sur la plate forme principale où se regroupaient une vingtaine d'agents locaux. Reid commença :

— Notre homme est blanc, a entre vingt cinq et trente ans. Il est d'apparence normale voire amicale et même très timide. Le campus est son terrain de chasse, c'est là qu'il observe et choisi ses victimes, des blondes de nature discrète qui représentent très certainement une sœur ou une ancienne petite amie qui aurait trahi sa confiance.

Hotchner poursuivit :

— Son mode opératoire est réfléchi. C'est un homme d'intelligence moyenne mais qui sait ce qu'il fait. Ces filles étant des étudiantes sérieuses, nous supposons qu'il les aborde en plein jour. Pour ne pas se mettre en danger ou attirer l'attention, il prend la peine de les mettre en confiance, de leur parler, de les rencontrer une ou deux fois avant de les entraîner avec lui sans attirer le moindre soupçon d'éventuel témoin.

Derek continua aussi :

— Il a ses habitudes, les amène à son bateau, de préférence entre trois et cinq heures après les heures normales de cours. Il les assomme une fois à l'intérieur et vous savez la suite.

Gideon se redressa d'un bureau, sa tasse de café à la main.

— Ses motivations restent vagues. Désir de vengeance certainement. C'est un sociopathe qui ne ressent ni pitié, ni remord. Il prend plaisir à voir ces filles se faire dévorer et il ne s'arrêtera pas en si bon chemin.

Ellie Greenaway déroula une carte sur un tableau.

— Voici le campus d'UCLA. Chaque point rouge représente l'endroit où les victimes et les jeunes femmes disparues ont été vues pour la dernière fois.

Elle reporta son regard sur les agents et passa dans les rangs en distribuant des polycopiés :

— Voici la liste des hommes correspondants au profil. Ils ont été filmés accompagnés de jeunes femmes blondes sur différentes marinas situés entre Huntington Beach et Malibu. Vous fonctionnerez en binômes, observerez toutes personnes suspectes. Nous vous demanderons la plus grande attention.

Les collègues de Faith jetèrent un regard attentif sur les feuilles après avoir écouté ce profil. Hebs demeurait perplexe quant à la rapidité de raisonnement des profilers. Il se pencha sur Faith pour demander, plus bas :

— T'es d'accord avec ce qu'ils ont dit ? Ca me paraît vague comme description.

Faith soupira en silence, bras croisés, assise sur sa chaise. Elle répondit simplement :

— On verra ce que ça donne, c'est eux les spécialistes.

*********

Deux heures plus tard.

Faith était assise près de Gideon dans une voiture garée sur le parking d'UCLA. Tous les deux gardaient un œil attentif sur les agents en civils qui allaient et venaient. L'ambiance semblait tendue et le silence régnait dans le véhicule. Ses mains sur le volant et son regard vers l'université, Gideon le brisa :

— Tu n'as pas dit un mot à l'énoncé du profil.

Faith recracha la fumée à travers la vitre ouverte et répondit :

— J'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

Gideon prit une courte pause et lança un coup d'œil sur l'agent Ryan avant de poursuivre :

— Toi et moi savons que c'est faux.

— Peut-être, mais c'est vous les spécialistes, l'équipe de profilers qui sort tout droit du BAU à Quantico, alors j'ai fait comme tout le monde, j'ai écouté.

Gideon esquissa un léger sourire pincé, son regard face à lui.

— Tu as passé le concours, tu l'as réussi et tu n'as pas rejoint Quantico. Pourquoi ?

Faith soupira en silence devant ces questions. Elle aspira une autre bouffée de nicotine sans quitter l'extérieur des yeux.

— Si tu m'as profilé, tu devrais déjà avoir la réponse à ta question.

Gideon marqua une courte pause et démarra quand la voix d'Hotchner leur indiqua de suivre le véhicule d'un suspect. Une chevrolet bleu clair, propre et récente. Il répondit, toujours aussi calme malgré la situation de leur intervention prochaine :

— Nous avons toujours eu une règle entre nous et elle est aussi valable pour toi : Nous ne nous profilons pas entre nous.

Faith demeurait concentrée sur le véhicule qu'ils filaient, mais poursuivit sur le même ton :

— Ben, vous devriez le faire, ça vous éviterait des accidents.

— Toi et JJ vous entendez bien à ce que je vois.

Faith fronça les sourcils sur cette référence à l'agent Jarreau. Gideon avait déduit cette remarque sur la sienne ayant attrait aux « accidents » concernant leurs équipiers.

— Je suis d'une nature sociable.

Gideon constatait l'allure normale du véhicule de leur suspect. Il s'arrêta à un feu, deux voiture derrière la sienne et s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre.

— Elle l'est aussi. Sans doute la plus sociable d'entre nous. Son poste est l'un des plus important : Maintenir le contact entre la société et l'équipe.

Gideon tourna à un carrefour et Faith saisit la radio pour annoncer à ses collègues :

— On prend la direction de la marina Davenport.

Elle entendit la voix de l'agent Hebs :

# _Nous y allons. Trois unités sont déjà en place._

Elle reposa la radio sur le tableau de bord devant elle et continua de fumer sa cigarette.

Gideon roula tranquillement et commenta :

— Tu avais arrêté.

Il lui lança un regard et désigna sa main d'un signe de menton avant de préciser :

— La cigarette.

Faith jeta un regard sur son mégot et dodelina de la tête avant de répondre :

— Ouais.

La nature de Gideon l'amenait à remarquer le recul de Faith Ryan par ses réponses concises, son attitude presque nonchalante. Il la comprenait bien évidemment, était sans doute le mieux placé pour cela. Il s'arrêta à bonne distance quand la chevrolet bleu se gara sur le parking de la marina. Un jeune homme brun en descendit, suivit de la jeune étudiante blonde du campus. Quand ils furent sur le pont menant aux bateaux, il avança, se gara près du véhicule en voyant ceux de ses collègues faire de même. Il vit Hotchner descendre avec Ellie, Derek et Hebs rejoindre le ponton, arme au poing. D'autres hommes arrivèrent en renfort et prirent d'assaut le navire d'une dizaine de mètres. Gideon resta pourtant assis, conscient que ses équipiers et ceux de Faith maîtrisaient parfaitement la situation. Il avoua dans un ton se voulant plus doux :

— Elle me manque à moi aussi.

Le visage de Faith transparut une certaine crispation sur cette dernière remarque en rapport avec sa mère. Ses sourcils s'étaient de nouveau froncés dans un réflexe de protection. Dehors, les agents, ses collègues se chargeaient de conduire leur homme dans une voiture de police, menottes aux poings. D'autres assistaient la jeune femme dont le front saignait abondamment. Elle répondit :

— Ouais, j'imagine.

Gideon la regarda enfin, constata ce regard détourné qui dénotait cette distance que Faith voulait prendre face à ce sujet sensible.

— Tu as ta place au département et dans l'équipe. Tu as de l'expérience, tu connais le boulot mieux que personne. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu faire Faith, continuer de les arrêter, comme elle…

*********

A suivre selon votre intérêt ^^

1 Behavior Analysis Unit (_Centre d'analyse du comportement_)

34


End file.
